1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of log splitters, particularly splitters having rams for driving log sections or blocks through one or more splitting blades.
2. Prior Art
The following U.S. patents illustrate splitters and accessories therefor, including feed mechanism, cut-off saws, different types of blade assemblies and exit mechanism, for more or less automated high speed splitting of blocks or log sections:
U.S. Pat. No. 508,221, issued Nov. 7, 1893 (Hill); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,867, issued Aug. 17, 1976 (Butas, Jr.); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,638, issued Sept. 1, 1981 (Connolly et al.); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,957, issued June 21, 1983 (Schilling); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,263, issued Oct. 23, 1984 (Johnston); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,154, issued May 30, 1989 (Nunnery et al.); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,112, issued Dec. 1, 1981 (Sconce); PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,030, issued June 27, 1989 (Meyer).
The following U.S. patent illustrate smaller, portable splitters: